


three a.m. coffee and here we are, fighting geese and living love

by orphan_account



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: College, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill, References to Drugs, finals stress only babey, no drugs here tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "write a fic,,where Bri nd jo r just,,really happy"They’re on twenty coffees and five grilled cheese sandwiches and three of Brian’s weird nerd friend’s “homemade, heartfelt beers” with a side helping of finals stress and sexual tension through the roof. Not because they aren’t doing the do, because they’re too tired of bullshit to not, but because Jonah’s pretty sure Brian wants to fuck his sandwich.





	three a.m. coffee and here we are, fighting geese and living love

**Author's Note:**

> To fill a Tumblr prompt from a lovely anon. 
> 
> btw i licherally dunno whomst jonahthan is

So this is love: watching a grown man chase a goose across the green at three in the morning waving a grilled cheese sandwich around like a he’s Luke Skywalker on too much Space Weed. Not that they’re on any weed. That would be, frankly, ridiculous, and also expensive. 

They’re on twenty coffees and five grilled cheese sandwiches and three of Brian’s weird nerd friend’s “homemade, heartfelt beers” with a side helping of finals stress and sexual tension through the roof. Not because they aren’t doing the do, because they’re too tired of bullshit to not, but because Jonah’s pretty sure Brian wants to fuck his sandwich. 

He leans back against a tree and tries not to laugh too loudly. Curfew was a few hours ago (which is still stupid, curfew, they aren’t fucking kids, they’re grown-ass adults. really), and, God, he doesn’t want another security guard trying to bring Brian down from his high. Because Brian’s beautiful in the moonlight with his normally-impeccable shirt half-unbuttoned and his eyes wild with both adrenaline and exhaustion. It’s their break. They go back to either studying or passing out in about ten minutes, give or take the extra whatever amount of time it’ll take to get Brian to calm down enough to sit for longer than two minutes. 

The goose honks at Brian in a rage, and all he does in return is laugh and wave his sandwich in the goose’s face. 

“Be careful,” Jonah halfheartedly calls. He doesn’t want to go to the infirmary, not at this hour of the night-morning and not for this reason. But it’s hard to tell Brian to not do something, especially when he looks this happy. 

“C’mere goosey-goose,” Brian coos, clearly ignoring him. He crouches down and holds his sandwich out as a peace offering, though who’s making the peace is uncertain. The goose ruffles itself up and pecks at the sandwich once before screeching and stealing it and flying away and across campus. 

Brian whines, his hand still outstretched, and he falls to his knees, watching the goose fly off heartbrokenly, almost looking pained. He whines again.

“My sandwich,” he moans, throwing his head back and staring up at the moon. “Fuck you, nature, you unforgiving bitch!”

Jonah rolls his eyes and goes to join him, not-so-gently yanking him to his feet. Brian immediately clambers onto his back, ignoring the fact that Jonah has the muscles of a geriatric quadriplegic sponge. 

“We have, like, a hundred more sandwiches back at the dorm,” Jonah reminds him, wobbling a bit in place because there’s no fucking way he’s going to be walking them back up the four flights of stairs like this. Especially not after three “homemade, heartfelt beers” and five grilled cheese sandwiches (Brian had the other fifteen- fourteen. The goose had one).

“But that one was mine. My sandwich. The sandwich that belongs to me.”

“Belonged.”

Brian lightly smacks his chest. “Jonah, stop reminding me of this terrible tragedy. You’re going to break my heart.”

“I’m a heartbreaker,” Jonah shrugs. The motion sends him toppling to the grass, Brian tumbling to the side like the lithe little fucker he is. Brian plops himself right onto Jonah’s back almost immediately, pinning his arms to the ground by the wrists. 

He leans in real close, right next to Jonah’s ear and _fuck_ his breath smells like shit, he’s gotta brush his teeth before they kiss (if there’s time, and there probably won’t be, judging by this), and he whispers, “You owe me a sandwich.”

Jonah spits out some grass and is completely powerless. Really. Totally unable to move. 

“You’re the one that gave it away, you complete idiot.”

“Correction. Mother Nature stole it from me, the horrible bitch.”

“We should go steal it back.”

Brian’s stinky cheese-beer-coffee breath is warm against Jonah’s ear. “You suggesting we go heist a goose?”

“Duh.”

“Well, alright then.”

Brian doesn’t move. He shifts his weight to his hips where they sit on the small of Jonah’s back, and that’s when Jonah strikes, rolling to the side and hopping to his feet, brushing his jeans off like he’s about to go to some fancy party or something that isn’t chasing after a probably-long-gone goose. Brian pouts, and Jonah pulls him to his feet, also pulling him close to his chest. Accidentally. Whoops, that’s a kiss to the forehead. Totally didn’t mean to do that. 

Brian tilts his head back and smiles up at him, smile as bright as the very moon sitting above their heads like the goddamn stalker it is.

“You’re romantic, dearest,” he mutters in that faux-bashful-actually-happy-as-hell way he always does when Jonah does something he finds particularly charming. Or annoying. Or, as it usually goes, a mixture of both. He reaches up and brushes a knuckle across Jonah’s cheek, and Jonah grins and catches his hand, Brian dramatically gasping and throwing his head to the side in response. “I don’t know how you can deal with me, you utter fantast.”

And Jonah doesn’t know what that means, but he doesn’t understand Brian half the time, anyway. So he just tightens his arm around Brian’s waist and growls, “I may be fantast, but you’re fantastic, you little gremlin man.”

“‘Gremlin man’, really?” Brian laughs and looks up at Jonah. “You need to read more.”

“I read just enough.”

“Not enough for me.”

“Nerd.”

Brian smiles and gets up on his tiptoes and kisses him, and he thankfully doesn’t taste like the Hell Concoction the two of them have been downing since eight the night before. He wraps his arms around Jonah’s neck, and, before Jonah gets the evil little game he’s getting at, hops up, and Jonah’s just forced to grab him in a hold. Forced to. Nothing consensual about this, nope, nothing. He squeezes Brian’s butt once and wobbles a bit in place. God, he needs to hit the gym up over the break. Show back up on campus in fall ripped as Hell, give Brian an anime-esque nosebleed, show Greg the RA what a real man looks like. 

Brian giggles and points back towards where the goose had flown off to. “Follow that thief, boy!”

Jonah rolls his eyes and slowly starts in that direction. “As you wish, your highness.”

(They have a shared final at ten the next morning. They almost don’t make that final. Jonah takes one look at the coffee their professor brings in and almost pukes.)

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all want to see more like this, my Tumblr is [asorrywrite](https://asorrywrite.tumblr.com/). I put some exclusive stuff on there (like a prequel to the pokemon thingy i put up here a month ago *eyes emoji*) sometimes and I'm always down to talk about ships or pol e gone itself or like prompts or. Anything. I crave validation. 
> 
> Other than that, y'all have a nice night. Rest up. Drink some water, eat dinner, play with your pets, stop being me and look at something other than your phone or a computer. Love y'all.


End file.
